


Watch This

by LiZZie_x



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, 不知道以后还有没有, 别抓我, 名字随便取的, 没有伤害小孩, 炼铜, 爽了就行了！别较真, 目前只有三章, 随缘吧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiZZie_x/pseuds/LiZZie_x
Summary: 和路边捡回来的流浪小孩sls发生的故事。（？
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. 第一章

小孩可能十或者十一岁，你把小孩带回家的时候没太注意这一点。但是当时雨下的很大，你一边咒骂着穿过小巷一边抹着前额不让湿透的头发遮住视线。你在拐角的时候看到了小孩，抱着膝盖蜷缩着一动不动，任凭雨水滴在身上流进头发和衣服里。你本来没想过去的，但雨实在很大，你想这晚过去小孩可能真的会死，尽管自己也算不上什么好人但也许可以先把他带回家？  
你靠近的时候小孩没什么太大的反应，只是盯着你，把自己抱得更紧。后来你牵着小孩走在雨里，他在你身后很乖，手凉凉的滑滑的，像一条小蛇。不能这么淋下去，你想了想，转身把小孩抱了起来，小孩起初吓了一跳，但随后就环住了你的脖子，你这才发现小孩浑身冰凉。你骂了一句，加快步子跑了起来。  
回到住处的时候你觉得再简陋再狭窄的房间都是甜美的家。你摁开灯，昏黄的灯光像把雨声都隔绝在外面，小小的房间里是一大一小两个湿透的笨蛋。你把小孩放在床边上，想脱掉他身上的衣服，但是遭到了一点拳脚相加的抵抗，你好容易说服小孩湿衣服会让他生病甚至死掉（倒也没那么严重但要吓唬到他也没有别的办法）所以得脱掉。看到小孩腿上的一点伤口和一些淤青的时候你的动作顿住了。已经不疼啦，小孩说。这是小孩对你说的第一句话。但你其实没有问。  
要问年纪的话会说自己十二岁，但你并不太相信，不过如果从小混在流浪汉里日子大概不会太好受，发育缓慢瘦小一点是被允许的。小孩根本不合群，作为小流浪汉甚至不能和别的流浪汉好好相处，顶着一头四处支棱着的卷发横冲直撞，也许可以解释他身上的一点伤，鉴于这里有多少黑暗的角落，还活着也真是个奇迹。但总的来说仍然是个小孩子，你看见过他蹲在街角偷偷抹眼泪，拿着半个扯破的小恐龙布偶，另一次则是隔着玻璃瞧那块巧克力蛋糕很久后埋着头走开，但每次你想走近小孩的时候他都会很凶地瞪着你或者直接跑掉，消失在某条阴暗巷子的拐角处。除了这一次。  
你把湿透的衣服丢到一边，用仅有的一条毯子把湿漉漉的人裹住，小孩冻得发抖，缩成一团一点点往你身上靠，卷发被打湿了就一绺绺黏在额头上，你一时之间不知道该擦一擦那团湿漉漉的海藻还是就这样先裹着。最后你让小孩自己坐稳开始擦那头湿发，小孩梗着脖子一声不吭，但你本来就有点毛手毛脚不知道下手轻重，小孩还是被你揉得东倒西歪，烦死了，他咕哝着拍了你手一把然后躲开了你的毯子。你一时不知道说些什么，叹了口气，顺手用毯子把自己随便擦了擦过后摊开在旁边的木椅上，转头却发现小孩边哆嗦着边自己往被子里钻，那团黑漆漆的还湿润着的球藻跟随着小孩的动作一耸一耸，最后停在了枕头上。你伸手去抓了抓那团头发（那团头发躲了躲），指间还是残留了一点水渍，你皱起了眉，是顶了一块海绵吗，怎么也擦不干，转念想到这之前没人给小孩擦头发，也许只能自己甩一甩捏一捏。好惨。所以才把他抱回来吗？你琢磨着。可能不是。但是困意袭来了，你半倚在床头闭上了眼睛。半梦半醒中你感觉自己滑了下去，有毛茸茸的东西凑到了你身旁，蹭着你的脸和脖子，你迷糊中搂住一具慢慢暖和起来的软软的身体。  
醒过来的时候雨已经停了，你猛然想起今天应该去甜品店轮班，虽然只是上午加下午的几个小时。你把一整个趴在你身上的人扯下去，小孩睡得很熟，在被子里拱了拱呼吸就又平稳了。你插着腰在床边站了一会儿，几分钟前戳在你脸上的头发的触感让你鼻子痒痒的，有点想打喷嚏。你其实有点想提起小孩丢出门，但好像又有点不忍心（只是有点吗？），总之先去轮班吧，小孩想走的话醒来会自己溜走的。  
留一个小流浪汉在自己家就还是不太放心，尽管你也没什么值钱又珍贵物品，但你做甜品的时候分心了。所以小孩醒了吗？会自己溜走吗？能找到住的地方吗？下次下雨怎么办？啊哦，奶油加多了。但是小孩会喜欢奶油吗？他隔着玻璃盯那些蛋糕大概也不是一次两次了。所以就算很大可能小孩已经自己跑了，但你还是偷偷顺手拿了一点焦糖饼干和一块巧克力蛋糕，可能不如玻璃店面里那么精致但是甜的东西小孩应该都喜欢吧。  
但你的确没想到下午两点推开房门的时候小孩还睡着，攥着枕头的一角，好像前十几年就没有睡过床一样。你把顺回来吃的放在小桌上，轻轻地坐在了他旁边。头发已经完全干了，松松地散在枕头上，是天生就这么卷吗，像那种黑绵羊，你边想边拨开挡在他脸上的头发，看见他熟睡时嘟起的嘴，还有终于舒展开的眉头，平常它们总是紧紧拧在一起。你弯起指节蹭了蹭小孩的脸。  
你无所事事地在你狭小的房间里晃来晃去，晾好小孩的衣服，出门去抽了好几根烟，又喝光了那些温吞吞的啤酒。你在吱吱作响的木椅上坐了一会儿，终于决定去买一点伏特加，哪怕是最劣质的那种。你提着纸袋回来的时候天色慢慢地暗了，房间采光不好，所以你一眼看到的是一团黑色的雾悬在那里。你把灯摁开，看见小孩呆呆地坐在床上，肩膀塌着。可能光线对刚醒的人来说有点晃眼，小孩眯着眼睛低下头，让头发遮住脸。那头发蓬起来，很大一团，真的很像黑绵羊，你这么想着，把伏特加放到远一点的地方。  
然后你坐到木椅上，看他慢慢从睡眠的倦怠里缓过来，他揉了揉眼睛，透过几缕头发看着你。  
谢谢，小孩说，嗓子哑哑的，可能昨晚还是着凉了。但被窝里抱起来还是很暖和，你脑子里突然冒出这么一句。然后他爬下床就想走，你本能地捉住他的手臂，光着屁股想去哪？你问。他在你抓住他手臂的时候惊了一下，瞪圆了他的眼睛，就像那几次他在街上遇到你时一样。你才意识到自己有点着急。好吧，你放开手做出投降的姿势，就，你想吃点东西吗？你指了指床头的蛋糕和饼干。小孩显然是动心了，他咬着嘴唇思量着，好像你是个骗小孩的坏人（是不是你自己都不知道），这个空当你把那头晾着的他的衣服取下来递给了他，他慢吞吞地穿上，海藻一样的头从领口钻出来，然后挪回了床边。  
他吃的时候你就这么坐在那抱着手看着，你从来不知道一个人吃东西可以这么认真，他垂着眼，一双腿悬在床边，甚至够不到地，两手抓着你用来裹蛋糕的牛皮纸，很快吃完了整块蛋糕，又嚼起了饼干，然后果不其然噎住了，你把你和伏特加一起买的水递给他，你平常当然不喝这玩意儿，你都拿啤酒作水喝的，但小孩不可以。小孩接过水也不看你，自顾自地嚼着，一口气把饼干也吃完了。的确是饿着了，你暗暗想着，伸手把他蹭到脸上的奶油刮掉。但他突然看起来有些紧张，两只手揪着床垫，眉头又皱了起来，你以为他又想跑掉。  
已经做了够多了，你想。你把小孩带回家让他睡觉给他吃东西，小流浪汉已经得到了你为数不多可以提供的，毕竟你过得也不比真的流浪汉好多少。  
但他没有。小孩迟疑地跳下床，慢慢地走过来，然后张开双臂抱住了你。他环着你的脖子，卷发戳着你的脸颊和耳朵，柔软的脖颈贴着你的。你愣愣地收紧手臂把他圈在怀里。  
谢谢你，他说，很好吃。他的声音瓮声瓮气地从你耳后传过来，呼吸里都是焦焦甜甜的气味，钻进你的鼻子，可能暂时让你大脑当机了。你回不过神来，但你听见你自己对他说，你想要留下来吗？


	2. 第二章

你自己其实不太吃甜食，但现在也免不了每天从店里带点什么东西回去，都是那些甜得发腻的，小孩很喜欢，每次会吃得很快。你总喜欢坐在他面前看他吃，因为你知道他吃完会凑近你，让你用指头把他故意蹭在嘴角的奶油或者巧克力酱抹掉，然后伸手让你抱他，再使劲把自己往你怀里挤。他跟你住在一起快一个月了，而这是你的新发现：小孩喜欢拥抱，那种紧紧的，感觉下一秒就要窒息的拥抱，甚至有时候当你站着，你的高度对小孩来说简直遥不可及时，他也会跳起来勾你的脖子，攀到你身上，你不得不赶紧用手拖住他的腿或者屁股，好让他像八爪鱼一样黏住你。你努力不让自己有任何罪恶感，但是怀里小孩柔柔软软的身体总会让这窄窄的房间里的空气变得像那些甜品一样发腻。  
有时候小孩并不会老实地把下巴放在你的颈窝，他学会像小猫一样蹭你，他那朝着各个方向支着的头发会弄得你痒痒的，后来他甚至会亲你，把嘴唇贴在你的脖子上，但也仅仅是贴着，有时候啄一啄。他知道你只会把他抱得更紧。  
你觉得其实自己被摆了一道，他不是什么都不懂，他比你看懂他更看得懂你，不到一个星期他就知道你会为他做所有事，所以他就让你替他做所有的事，洗完澡滑溜溜地跑出来让你用浴巾（你为了这个小破孩高价购进的一条浴巾）把他裹起来，擦干他身上所有的水，再给他擦头发，就像你把他捡回来第一天晚上那样，他在你怀里被揉来揉去，你故意加重力道的时候他会一边咯咯地笑一边说你是大力怪，然后在你把濡湿的浴巾丢到一边时光着屁股扑到你身上又抱住你。而你就心甘情愿地做着这些。更多时候你在想小孩也许只是喜欢那些你换着花样带回家的甜品。你承认你是那个骗小孩的坏人，第一天用甜品收买了他，但是后来他用他自己收买了你：零成本，他把他自己送到你面前，你瞪着眼一脚踏进了这个甜蜜陷阱。  
最近你的生活水平因为一个小孩而诡异地提高，这就意味着需要更多的钱。所以你又在一家唱片店找了一份兼职，而这就意味着你少了很多时间在家里陪他或带他出去骑车（尽管你知道你不在的时候他会瞎摆弄你扔在角落的破吉他，有时候也溜出去在城里乱转，然后在你轮班回来之前赶回家乖乖地坐在床上，等着你带回来新鲜的吃的玩意），也少了很多安静或者混杂着一些没头没尾对话的抱抱时间。小孩显而易见地不满了起来，你大声强调这完全是他的原因，他才哼哼地接受了你的新兼职。但你去唱片店工作的第一天下午，他就在一个人去骑车的路上擦破了手臂还磕破了两只膝盖，虽然只是皮外伤，但你拎着一袋曲奇走进房间看到他的时候还是吓得大声咒骂。你斥责他一点也不小心，小孩则回敬你如果你能陪他他也许就不会摔了，你气得语塞，黑着脸给他洗伤口上药，下手力度不重但也不轻，你本来想冷硬一点好给他一个教训，但包好伤口后他因为疼痛和委屈哭起来的时候你立刻投降了，你的冷硬表情土崩瓦解。你跪在地上撩开他的头发去擦他大滴大滴的泪水，他一边瞪着你一边止不住地哽咽，你又是好笑又是心疼，好啦好啦，你边说边避开那些伤口把他搂进怀里，像往常一样把他的脑袋摁在你颈窝里，另一只手轻轻拍着他的背。小孩比以往更紧地圈住你的脖子，一点，都不好，疼死了，他抽着气抵着你的皮肤闷闷地反驳，你感觉整个脖子都麻麻的。幸好没死，你说，他张嘴咬你一口，你痛得叫了一声，但没放开他，吃曲奇吗，你问，没有回答，但你耳边的那团头发耸了耸。甚至吃曲奇的时候小孩脸上都还带着泪痕，你就在甜品时间结束抱抱时间开始前亲了亲他的脸。当然了，你想，只是亲脸而已，小孩嘛。  
你在打算送他去个学校读书，如果有些约束至少不会有骑车摔死的危险。小孩激烈地反抗了，口出狂言宁愿你把他丢回街上做小流浪汉也不愿意你把他送进学校。你软硬兼施争取到了一天的适应期，你告诉他一天下来如果不喜欢就不去，毕竟你好不容易才找到一个能把他塞进去的学校。但是不出所料小孩第一天都不愿意待完整，从教室翻窗子逃走了，一路跑到你正在轮班的甜品店，从后门溜进后厨冲到你面前，今天你不做主厨，所以在后面做些杂活，而此刻你正满手都是糖霜，没办法把他抱起来，只好伸着手蹲下让他抱住你。你听他抱怨学校有多无聊，他不喜欢同学也不喜欢老师，所以翻窗逃跑了。你叹了口气，知道要把一个从小在垃圾堆和流浪汉里长大的孩子送去学校根本就不是什么正确的事，你自己受不了学校，更不要说小孩了。你把手洗干净，把他抱到一旁的制作台上坐着，干脆就让他在这里等你下班，再一起回家。  
他趁你为那些原料忙碌的时候抓过一盆奶油，用指头挖着吃了起来。你听见他砸吧嘴的声音，转身假装凶恶地骂他，再偷吃就把你开除了，他开心地笑起来，把奶油往脸颊上抹。你们这个心照不宣的游戏又开始了，只是这一次你感觉有些微妙，是因为他毫不掩饰他的刻意还是这里的空气的确太甜了？他晃悠着双腿看着你，有一小块奶油已经从他的脸颊滑下然后落到他因为穿着短裤而赤裸的大腿上。这个小游戏里你每一次都心甘情愿地输，你朝他走过去，他看着你的眼神就像在期待些什么。你走进他两只晃悠的腿中间，把手撑在制作台上，你被开除了，你正色说。他得意地笑了，根本不为所动，只是伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角。你扯过一张纸，开始用指头刮下他脸上的奶油，再擦到纸上，天知道你本可以直接用纸擦，但是这是你们之间毫无头绪的游戏，而你在遵守游戏规则。你在触碰到他的时候故意用一点力，破坏了他脸颊原有的鼓鼓的形状，他根本不反抗，只是侧着脸顺着你的力走。  
你原本以为就快结束了，但是在你用手指刮下最后一块奶油的时候，小孩握住了你的手，这可是从来没有过的，你有一点疑惑，但接下来你瞪大了你的眼睛，因为他把你的手指送进他的嘴里，吮吸了起来。你可怜的大脑立刻当机，他第一次抱你时你也是这样，但这完全又是两码事。他垂着眼捧着你的手细细的舔着，认真的神情就像任何一次吃你带给他的甜品一样，你感受到他湿热的口腔包裹着你的指尖，牙齿抵在你的关节上，他的舌头灵活地缠绕着你的指节。然后没等你做出任何反应他就放开了你，此刻你还处于当机的状态。小孩冲着呆愣的你眨了眨眼说，很好吃。  
你听见你脑袋中理智系统崩溃的声音。  
下一秒你就已经按着他的腿逼近他，把你的嘴唇覆在了他的上面。你右手按到了先前滑落到他腿上的奶油，但你正忙着一点点吻他的下嘴唇，他没有躲闪，只是顺着你微微张开了嘴。你的动作很轻，就像害怕吓到他。你放过他下嘴唇转而含住了上面，但他就像等不及了一样伸出舌头舔了舔你，就像在邀请你进去，你听到你那不存在的系统再次崩溃了，你左手扶着他把他推近你，而他本能地抱住你的脖子，用双腿环住了你的腰，就像每一次他跳起来抱你一样。你侧着头，舌头轻而易举地进入了他的口腔，再舔过他的上颚和牙龈，引得他一阵颤栗，他的舌头急切又毫无章法地缠绕上你的，你含住他的舌尖轻轻嘬了一下，听见他喉咙里传来一声细细的呜咽。你几近无耻地加深着这个吻，他在你口中融化了，就像你按住在他腿上的奶油，在你的掌心变得粘稠又香甜。你完全迷失在这个充斥着奶油香气的吻中，直到他因为缺氧而开始喘气你才放开他。他仍然环着你的脖子，你们彼此隔得很近，他的卷发挠着你，呼吸喷在你的脸上，你看见他眼里交织着雾气和迷茫。然后你发现自己硬得可怕，就抵在制作台的边缘。你深吸一口气，让他松开攀着你的手，告诉他在这里等着，你一会儿就会回来。小孩点点头，又抱起了装奶油的小盆，垂下头，好像什么都没发生过。你冲进厕所锁上了门，把额头贴在冰凉的瓷砖上，你不能忽视它，所以你带着你那点可怜的罪恶感，用右手握住了你的勃起，喔，那上面还粘着从他脸上落到大腿最后融在你掌心的奶油，你艰难地喘着，开始上下撸动取悦自己。快感来的很容易，你想着他蓬松的卷发，含着眼泪的眼睛，因为你的轻咬和吮吸肿胀起来的嘴唇，还有他的口腔和舌头，他每次抱住你而你托着他柔韧的大腿和屁股，你射得很厉害也很多，也许是因为自从和小孩住在一起你好像再也没找过女人，也许是因为你又幻想着他含住的不是你的手指。你爽得翻白眼，咬着手背不让自己叫出来。你背靠着墙滑坐下去，耳朵嗡嗡作响，你想到他还在外面等着。  
喔，他还在外面等着，等着你牵着他的手带他回家，给他擦湿漉漉的头发，把他抱在怀里睡觉。好样的，你对自己说，你真他妈的是个混蛋。


	3. 第三章

彻头彻尾的混蛋，你在心里默念着。你牵着他走在路上，他的手蜷在你的手里，你甚至仍能感受到残留在你指间奶油和精液的黏腻触感。你觉得自己恶心，至少你应该觉得自己恶心，但实际上你一点都不，压抑不住的快感让你那么兴奋，那点微不足道的罪恶感只不过是一点调味剂，你心安理得地理智全无把你的舌头伸进他的嘴里，再为此硬得发疼。  
你们就这样沉默地走着，有时侧头就看见一团黑黑卷卷的头发在你手臂旁边晃，你心里有难以抑制的冲动，持续着，病态又甜美，就像他一直以来给你的感觉，沉湎在频繁亲密的肢体接触里使其变得更加严重，你无时无刻不想搂着他单薄又柔软的身体，他两条腿缠住你的腰，脑袋搁在你的颈窝，甚至不这样你就难以入睡，你抱着他躺在床上时会想到小时候你偏爱的玩具熊，你需要那种妥帖又温暖的感觉，让人安心。  
你胡思乱想的时候他挠了挠你的手心，一下，两下，你回过神，看见他指着街对面的冰激凌车。想吃，他说，颇有命令你的意思。你刚刚吃了小半碗奶油，你说，低头看着他——你竟然还有勇气看着他。他很是不满，但也只是皱了皱鼻子。你蹲下，让你自己比他矮出一截，他撇着嘴看向别处。今天的甜点已经吃过了，而且你还逃课，你相当不客气地指出事实。他开始显得有点委屈，可能是因为你提到了学校，你估摸着，干嘛这么刻薄呢。他终于把视线转向你，好像在思索着什么，而你的注意力却全被他的嘴唇吸引过去了，你想到就在刚才你着急忙慌地吻了他，他没有推开你甚至笨拙地试着回应你，可是谁让他先含了你的手指呢，他低眉顺眼的样子又纯洁又色情，这他妈的就是你和一个十二岁小孩唇齿交缠的原因，他还什么都不懂，你却占尽了他的便宜，你还硬了，你射的时候想的都是他，他又纯洁又色情，吸着你粘着奶油的手指。  
你满脑子都是这些坏念头，却没注意到他在考虑着什么，所以在发现你们之间的距离迅速减小时你根本来不及做出反应。  
他就这么凑过来，两只手捧着你的脸，把嘴唇轻轻贴在你的嘴唇上。你僵住了，冲动又席卷了你。趁你又像个傻子呆愣着，他退开了。你看见他犹疑地咬着嘴，任凭你捉住他从你脸颊滑下来的两只手，眼睛又看向了其他地方。你明白了，他觉得你喜欢这个，他就以此讨好你，为了一支该死的冰淇淋。他又想收买你了，他主动地蜻蜓点水般地亲你，就像你刚刚也亲了他，只不过你是禽兽，而他只是想吃冰激凌。但是你会就这样被收买吗？当然了。操，你个烂人，你一边在心里骂着自己一边问他要什么味道。

巧克力，巧克力，巧克力，每次都是巧克力。你漫不经心地想着。甚至他的肤色也是巧克力的颜色，甚至他自己就是巧克力，甜甜的，在被子里温热起来的时候会像融化了一样黏着你，他的嘴里也是巧克力，他温软的舌头和——行了，就此打住，你迅速阻止自己的思绪滑到奇怪的地方。  
在专心于冰激凌的时候，他的脚步明显放缓了，粘滞地拖在地上，时不时还有一点趔趄，你跟着放慢脚步（尽管对你来说已经很慢了，但当你和一个孩子走在一起的时候你能抱怨些什么呢），好让他不要因为你拉扯而摔掉这廉价却又宝贵的冰激凌。但最后鉴于逐渐昏暗的天色的确预示着可能到来的大雨，你对这原地踏步般的速度已经忍无可忍，而他正完全沉浸在糖分带来的孩子气的愉悦里，左手牵着你就像牵着一个无关紧要的破布娃娃。果然你只是他的甜品供应机罢了，你烦躁地抓了抓头发，蹲下身把他抱了起来。突如其来的举动让他发出一声小小的惊叫，但随即他就很熟练地在你怀里掌握了平衡，一只手仍然握着那只该死的甜筒，另一只手摸索着穿过你的头发攀在你的脖子上，手掌散发着热量，温吞吞地贴着你的皮肤。你加快了一点脚步，抱着他穿过一条条街，这期间他吃完了他的甜品，很不舍地舔舔指尖，然后像小狗一样凑过来要在你的脸颊上留下一个黏黏的湿哒哒的亲吻。你故意偏头躲开，两只手作势松力假装要把他丢下去，他尖叫着扑过来紧紧抱住你的脖子。胆小鬼，你大声说。他的脸埋在你的（或他的）头发里，吃吃的笑声传到你耳朵的时候已经模糊了。你本来不必再抱着他了，但当他蓬松的头发蹭着你脸颊的时候，你假装没有意识到这一点。

他在上楼时趁你找钥匙的空当跑到了你前面，背着手站在门口，你抬头却又看见他就地坐在了第一阶楼梯上，你慢慢走上楼，在离他两级台阶的地方停了下来，你蹲下身刚好和他平视，他的目光就随着你的动作移动，直到你停在他面前。你在昏暗又安静的楼道里和他对视，唯一的声响是他因为先前像兔子一样跳上楼梯而微微粗重的呼吸，你伸手拨了拨挡在他脸前的头发，这样你就能真正看到他的眼睛，黑而亮，就像在森林里偶然发现的被惊扰了喝水的鹿，困惑和好奇在他的眼里交替，但暮色又为它们蒙上了一层雾。你用指节刮了刮他的脸，他像温顺的动物垂下了眼睛，接着却又直起身子伸出手去拨那几缕耷拉在你额前的碎发。他仔细地把它们别在你的耳朵后面，然后学着你的样子也刮了刮你的脸。你把他的手握在掌心，他缓慢地攥紧了你的指尖。你不知道你想要什么，也看不出他想要什么，或者他究竟想不想要，但是再一次，他犹疑着把脸凑近，吻住了你。你一动不动，既没有搂住他，也没有松开他的手，更没有迫不及待地把你的舌头伸进他的嘴里。你安静地蹲在他身前，感受到他的嘴唇笨拙地挤弄着你的，温热的呼吸洒在你的脸上，带着巧克力的甜味。他充斥着不确定和试探的啄吻在你开始回应他过后变得不那么紧张，你迅速地掌控了局面，手指滑进他卷曲的头发里托住了他的后脑勺。你舔舐着他的嘴唇，听见他喉咙里传来猫一样的呼噜声，他张开嘴，舌头慌乱地缠着你，毫无章法但是你全盘接受了，你用舌尖舔过他口腔的每一处直到他的喘息逐渐失去节奏。最后你结束了这个由他发起的吻，却还任他拉着你一边在你的嘴角和脸上亲了又亲，一边冲你露出小孩子特有的愉悦又满足的笑容。

你关上灯缩进被子里，失去了温暖光线的房间仿佛立刻被雨声充满了。你思索着这一次的雨是否有你捡到他那次的雨大。如果你没有把他带回家，他会不会就真的死在某一次大雨里？你还没来得及细想，就感觉到一小团热源向你靠过来。你真不明白小孩子在被子里怎会变得几乎是灼人的那么热，更何况还是光着屁股。你顺着他让他爬到你的身上，一团头发凑到了你的脸前。你忍不住哼笑一声，他立刻警觉地抬起了头，你支起脖子安抚性的亲了亲他的（也许是）额头。黑暗里你不太看得见，但能够感觉到他的嘴唇贴着你的皮肤移动的痕迹，最后落在了你的嘴角。你侧了侧头，含住了他的下嘴唇。这一次他的生涩少了很多，显得自然又放松，就像他的头发松散地落在你脸上，而你感觉快要被卷曲的毛发淹没了。接着你慢慢地热了起来，这归功于他不断发出的哼哼声，还有你们没有任何布料阻隔地搂抱在一起。你硬了，他柔软的大腿蹭着你。意识到这一点使你更硬了。你试图通过把他侧放到床上而跟他拉开一点距离，但当他发现你的把戏的时候立刻不满了起来，嚷嚷着又爬回了你身上。天，你发誓你从来没有过这种想法，但当他的大腿一次次有意无意蹭过你的硬挺的时候，你本能地让这种想法控制了你的整个身体。你搂住他的腿让他翻了个身，后背紧紧地贴在你的胸口，他只是盲目地往你怀里缩，你抓住他乱动的双手，完全将他抱住，让你的硬挺顺着他的臀缝滑进了他的大腿之间。柔软又滚烫的触感包裹着你，你不得不深深呼出一口气来控制住你的动作，他在你怀里有些紧绷，但你骗孩子一样亲着他的后颈和脸侧，他很快又放松下来。烂人，你头晕目眩地想着，再也没有比你更烂的人了。你分出一只手握住他的膝盖，让他能更紧地夹住你。你前后挺动起来，这感觉比你想象的要好上一万倍，你喘着气，感受着身体里积聚的快感，他隐隐不安地小幅度扭动着他的腿，你却为此更加兴奋，快感冲昏了你的头脑，你就快到了，只要在他柔软的大腿根部再来几次你就——尽管你极力压抑着却还是发出一声呻吟，你射在了他的双腿中间时候头脑一片空白。过了好一会儿你才缓慢地回过神来，他在你怀里躺着，带着一点不知所措的安静。你软掉的阴茎粘腻地贴着他的大腿，肯定是一团糟，你边想边把手探下去，却没想到他猛地挣扎起来，像是要避开你的手，但是在他躲开之前你已经发现了：他也硬了。操，你可真够自私的，一个正在发育的孩子，对吗？你搂过他完全僵硬的身子，让他面对着你，而你花了很多个轻柔的吻才让他相信了你会照顾他这套说辞（哈，真够下流的）。你由上到下抚摸着他的背，然后握住了他稚嫩的勃起，老天，你甚至还感觉到了黏在上面的你的精液。他紧张地搂住了你的脖子，但快感逐渐让他放松了，他迎合着你的节奏，带着一点哭腔小声呻吟着。你本想用嘴代替手，好让这一切来得轻柔一些，但他无助到始终不愿意松开你的脖子，因此最后关头是他哑着嗓子哭叫着射在了你手里。你感觉到他颤抖着渐渐脱力，软着身子往你身上靠过来。你像从前的每一个夜晚一样抱着他，亲他的发顶，他的呼吸扫着你的颈窝，最后渐渐归于平缓。

你这才又听见窗外的雨声。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读 :D


End file.
